Wizards of HollyWood Arts
by Where Butterflys Never Die
Summary: When the Russo's move to California to Improve their subshop buisness, Alex and Justin find out they're going to Hollywood arts. While there Alex meets the gang. Well, what happens when they find out Alex's secret, and a new threat arrives? What will happen? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Alex sighed, hand on the strap of her black and white checkered duffel bag. She and her family had moved to Hollywood, California, because apparently 'Californian's love sub sandwiches' as her father said.

"Hey come on Alex, its not so bad." Harper's voice sliced through her thoughts like a knife. Alex merely just shrugged her shoulders as she walked into their new house. "I love this!" Jerry said, a chuckle rattling his shoulders. Alex rolled her chocolate brown eyes, fixing her dark hair and letting it fall into place on her shoulders. "I call this room!" Max shouted with his hand raised as he stood in the middle of their soon-to-be living room. "No, honey, your rooms are upstairs." Theresa told him.

Justin walked in, backpack hanging loosely off one shoulder. "So, Mom, what school are we going to?" he asked Theresa. Theresa looked over and smiled, "Well, since you are so great at science…and Alex is so good at Art and Music, you two have been enrolled in Hollywood Arts!" she cheered happily.

"Hollywood Arts…? What's that?" Alex asked. Theresa looked over as she opened her lips to explain, "It's a school for teens with special talents. I showed them Justin's science projects and awards and your paintings and clips of you singing and he agreed!" she cheered.

"Wait…what about Harper?" Alex asked, eyebrows knitted together in curiosity. Teresa's expression dropped for a second; "She will be going to a regular High School…" she told her, and Alex's mouth dropped down in both shock and anger.

"First you bring me to a whole other state, and now you put me and my best friend in different schools?! Wow, thanks a lot Mom…" Alex said, her last sentence seething with bitter sarcasm as she trotted upstairs, leaving a shocked Theresa and a dumbfounded Harper and Justin. "I'll go talk to her…." Harper announces to no one in particular before running up the stairs after her.

Alex lay on the mattress; there had been no sheets or blankets to cover it with yet. Silent tears ran down her cheeks though she made no movement or gesture to wipe them away. Why? Why did her mother take her away from her home, from her friends, all because of some stupid sub shop? She looked over her shoulder when hearing the door creak open, and looked to see Harper standing at the threshold.

"Hey." Said Harper as she walked across the carpet, sitting at the end of the bare mattress as Alex sniffled and sat up. "Come on Alex, give this a chance." Harper says.

"Right, cause a teen wizard would fit in so well in Hollywood."

"Alex…"

"Harper…"

Harper sighed, "Come on, lets just get some sleep. First day of a new school tomorrow." she said with a smile. Although she was upset being in a different school from her best friend, she thought she would give it a chance anyways. She walked over and flicked the light switch off, going to her also bare mattress and falling asleep. Alex let her eyes drift close after around thirty minutes of thoughts racing through her head.

* * *

"Come on wake up Alex!" Harper said as she shook Alex, while Alex moaned and complained about needing 'five more minutes'. Harper rolled her eyes and took her pillow off the bed, whacking Alex with it, causing her to tumble off of the bed and land onto the carped with a 'thud'. "Come on we have school today!" Harper said, she was dressed in a long green dress with watermelon prints and wearing a watermelon hat. Nothing unusual for Harper Finkle.

After a very hectic morning, Harper, Alex, Justin and Max sat in the car as Theresa drove. She pulled up in front of Hollywood Arts High School. Alex looked up, letting out a sigh through her nose. Saying their goodbyes, Justin and Alex watched as the car drove away. They walked through the front doors, and their jaws dropped in shock.

There were kids…dancing…in the hallways! And singing, boy this was a very unusual school. "Don't worry, I'm here for you." Alex heard Justin mutter into her ear, only to walk off after a cute girl. "Thanks Justin…Really." She muttered, every word seething with sarcasm. She sighed and looked at her schedule. Sikowitz, Improve Class, room A100. With a deep breath, she walked in the direction of the classroom.

**A/N: And… that's the end of chapter one! :D Oh my goodness my little cupcakes, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it! (: This is my first fanfic EVAR! And I hope you liked it! Please leave a review with anything! If ya liked it, hated it, plot tips, anything!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry! I had to re-upload this story! :( Well, continue to leave reviews please and I'm sorry! :c**

* * *

"Hey guys," Tori said as she tried to get the attention of her friends, well, friends and a frenemy. They all looked up, a mixture of eyes meeting her dark chocolate ones. "What is it Tori?" asked Cat in her usual happy tone, playing with a strand of red velvet hair, her eyes focusing on the strands she was trying to braid.

"I heard there's a new kid here." Tori said, catching her friends' attention.

"Who? Do you know?" asked Andre leaning up in the blue plastic seat.

"Uh, not sure, some boy named Alex." Tori stated, not knowing that in fact Alex was a girl, not a boy. And that she held a secret beyond her hidden talents for art and singing. "Oh! Tori do you think they have a pet Unicorn?!" asked a now overly excited Cat. Her friends just looked at her, this was not unusual behavior for Cat. "Uh, I dunno Cat, sure?" Tori said earning an excited squeal from Cat.

* * *

Alex sighed, her hand hovering in front of the silver door-handle, her other hand clenching her school schedule. "Come on Alex, you can do this…." she told herself. 'Yeah, cause once again a teen wizard is going to fit in so well!' her conscience told her sarcastically. She let out a loud sigh through her nose before turning the doorknob and walking through the polished wooden door.

Everyone looked over as the door opened, seeing a dark-haired girl standing at the threshold. She sat down in a seat next to Jade, earning a glare from the green-eyed girl. "Oh, you new?" asked Beck and Alex gave a nod to his question, nod trusting her voice at the moment. She bit down on her bottom lip, and remembered she had her wand in her boot in case of any emergencies…or if she just wanted to have a little fun. Hey, this is Hollywood after all.

"Yeah, I'm Alex, Alex Russo." Alex announced to the group.

"Oh. Hi. I'm Tori. And this is Cat, Andre, Robbie, Beck and Jade." Tori said, gesturing to the members in the group as she said their names. The group muttered words such as a "Yeah." From Robbie and a "I don't really care." From Jade.

"Where are you from?" Beck asked trying to start a conversation. "Oh, I'm from Waverly Place in New York." She told him, earning a nod from the shaggy haired teen. Seeing how uncomfortable Alex was, Jade took the opportunity. "So, why did you move here? How did you get into this school?" Jade asked, earning a disapproving glare from Beck.

"Oh, uh, we moved for uh…business." she said using air quotes around the last word. "And I sing and paint." She told Jade, earning an un-amused look from her. "And my older brother, Justin, he's good with science and all that nerdy crap so he goes here too." She said. "The teachers must have been crazy to pick him." She said to no one in particular, earning a few chuckles.

"Well, one of our teacher's believes that coconut milk gives him visions, so crazy is pretty accurate." Said Tori. Alex gave Tori a bewildered look, causing the young pop-singer to chuckle and meekly shrug her shoulders. Just then Sikowitz burst through the door. "Hello future stars and delinquents!" he announces as he takes a sip from the pink straw inserted in the small coconut.

"Ah! I see we have a new student!," he says gesturing towards Alex, "Well come on, introduce yourself." Alex sighed and stood up from her plastic chair. "Hello, I'm Alex Russo and I'm from New York. I'm here for Art and Music." She told the class, earning nodding of heads and murmurs.

Sikowitz gestured for Alex to sit with a small motion of his hand, and Alex complied as she sat back down in the blue plastic chair. "Alright, Alphabet Improve! Alex, Jade, Robbie, Cat, on stage now!" he announces.

Alex's eyes went wide when hearing the possible-psychotic teacher tell her that she was needed up on stage to perform something called "Alphabet Improve." With a gulp, she stood on the small stage at the front of the classroom with the other teens that she had barely met before class had began.

"Alright, so, if I give you a letter, you have to say something with that letter. You have to play out a story or dialogue while following the alphabet. But, if you say the wrong letter, you're out. The letter is 'A', begin!"

"Alex, is your name right?" Tori said, trying to start.

"Because we like to know our future friends." Said Robby.

"Creepy statement, Robbie." Jade said.

"Doctor Alex to you, I am a secret doctor." Alex said.

"Cool!" Cat squealed.

"Nope! Cat the letter was 'E'." Sikowitz said, earning a pout from the red head. "I got candy…" Sikowitz tempted, pulling out a bag of gummy worms from his pocket. "Yay!" Cat squealed jumping down and taking the bag of gummy worms.

"Exactly, that's why we're here…" Tori said.

"For what?" Alex asked.

"Grandma has athlete's foot," Robbie said, gesturing to Jade, earning a look from the Goth that read 'I'm going to kill you.'

Alex thought that that this acting exercise was pretty boring…and weird. A thought then dinged in her head as she gave a small smirk, thinking of how she could make this game 'more interesting'.

With a smirk, Alex muttered the spell she recited from memory. "This that copycat," she muttered, and suddenly everyone started copying each other. They copied each others words, movements, and gestures, etc. "Dear Gandhi What is going on?!" Sikowitz exclaimed, and Alex was trying her best to hold back her laughter.

After around five minutes of this mayhem, the musical bell rang, indicating the end of class and that it was now time for lunch. As the kids filed out, Alex muttered the words that took away the affects of the spell before following them outside. She smirked as she walked to her not-yet designed locker. 'Wow, maybe this will be fun after all.' She thinks to herself.

* * *

Jade was by Tori's locker where the gang would usually meet up and hang out before they all would go to lunch. Piercing green eyes watched the young Russo's every move. There was something about her that she could not make out. What had happened in class, she just had this suspicion.

"Jade, hello? Earth to Jade." Beck said as he snapped his fingers in front of Jade's face, causing her to blink and look up at him. "Huh? What?" muttered Jade as she tried to blink away her thoughts, turning her attention from the young Russo and towards her boyfriend.

"You okay? You were kind of spacing out there." He tells her, earning a pair of green eyes rolling at his words. "Yes, Beckette," she said using his full name, "I'm fine."

Now it was the Canadian's turn to roll his eyes. "Okay, well lets go we're going to lunch." He said. Jade nodded, "Yeah…you guys go and I'll catch up." She said. Beck looked at her oddly but nodded anyways. "Alright." He said as he and the others walked away.

Alex looked over her shoulder, hearing the sound of combat boots on polished tiled floor. Brown eyes took in the sight of a Gothic looking girl whose name she learned was "Jade." "Oh, hey." She said as she then turned back around, cramming her books into her locker.

"Hey," Jade greeted dryly before continuing. "So, kinda…weird what happened in class, don't ya think?" she said, her words causing the young teen wizard to freeze. "Oh, uh, yeah…weird." Alex said.

"Uh, anything you want to tell me something…?" Jade asked, and got a head shake in return. "Nope! Nothing! Nothing at all, why ask?" Alex said as she turned to face her. _'Wow, she's not cracking yet. Girls good.'_ Jade thought to herself. "Look, Russo. I know your hiding something….and I will find out what it is.." Jade said before walking away.

* * *

**A/N: Woo! I hope I captured some of Alex's mischievousness! XD And Jade's onto her! Will she catch Alex in her secret? Review! :D**


End file.
